theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Atkinson
}} Colin Atkinson is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Tristan Rogers. On November 13, 2019 it was announced that Tristan Rogers would return to the show as Colin for 3 episodes beginning on November 20. Biography Colin Atkinson is the father of Cane Ashby, Caleb Atkinson and Samantha Atkinson and the husband of Jill Abbott Fenmore. Colin's Arrival, Jill and Threats In December 2010, Colin arrived in town after getting out of prison in Australia and consulted with Blake Joseph who had been keeping an eye on Cane. Colin became acquainted with Cane's adoptive mother, Jill Fenmore, who, without knowing who Colin truly was, divulged information about Cane. Shortly afterward, Cane was uneasy when he and Colin came face to face. Colin later threatened Cane to return to Australia to assume his position in the family's organized crime or he would reveal Cane's past problems to Jill and Lily Winters. Jill later invited Colin to a family dinner with her and a mortified Cane at the Chancellor Estate. Colin, in front of Jill, indulged in subtle taunts designed to get Cane’s attention while Cane struggled to maintain his composure. Colin told Jill about a "friend" he and Cane had in common: a young woman named Samantha, Cane's sister and Colin's daughter, who died several years back. Colin unnerved Cane with additional revelations about his past. While Jill was out of the room, Cane held the photo of Samantha in his hand. In hushed tones, Cane snapped at his father, "You're going use my sister to get to me? If you hurt Jill, I will do more than put you in prison. You got it?" Colin claimed he wouldn't hurt Jill because she was a nice lady. Cane shot back that Samantha had been a nice person, too, before Colin destroyed her. Colin told Cane he'd arrived in Genoa City to help Cane but Cane ordered his dad to return to Australia. Colin reminded Cane that he'd gone to jail because Cane had opted to save his own neck. Cane reminded his father that he'd been forced to turn his dad in to the authorities. Colin and Cane Butt Heads Colin replied, "You were a willing participant. You're as guilty as the rest of us." Colin told Cane Ashby that he'd been the prince of Queensland who had been groomed to become king. Colin demanded to know why Cane had claimed he'd grown up underprivileged in the outback. Jill Fenmore returned and noted that Cane and Colin seemed to be getting along well. Jill asked about Samantha. Cane sadly explained that she was one of the most beautiful people he'd even known, but she'd passed away. Colin added that he'd known the young woman well. Jill said she found it odd that Cane's and Colin's paths had never crossed. Cane said that perhaps they'd both attended Samantha's funeral. Jill said she hoped Cane and Colin would become best friends. After dinner, Jill noted that Cane had barely touched his food. After Colin excused himself and went to the bathroom, Jill demanded to know what was bothering Cane. Cane claimed he was tired and told Jill to trust him by avoiding Colin. Jill told Cane she was just having fun. When Colin returned, he told Cane he planned to take Jill out on a date. After Jill left to get dessert, Cane berated Colin for charming Jill and forcing Blake Joseph to threaten Lily Winters to extort money. Cane demanded to know what his father truly wanted. Colin told Cane to return home and take his rightful place in the organization. Colin added that Cane, Lily and the twins were the only family he had. Cane was livid when Colin admitted he'd seen photographs of the twins. Cane angrily pointed his finger at his dad and said, "They're not your family." Colin threateningly insisted that Cane and his family were all part of the deal and would return to Australia together. Cane Ashby asked what his father would do if Cane refused but Jill Fenmore returned with a cake so Cane acted civil toward the unwanted guest. Jill smiled as she cut and served the cake. Colin asked Cane if he ever planned to return to Queensland. Cane replied that Genoa City was his home. Jill noted that she was happy to hear that Cane planned to stay. Colin laughed, addressed Jill, and said, "I know this secret about Cane that I bet nobody in the family knows. You want to hear about it?" Jill laughed as she waited for Colin to spill the beans, but Colin decided not to say anything. Colin was devastated when Blake shot and killed Cane. He later planned to kidnap his grandkids and summoned Cane's twin brother, Caleb, to town. Caleb gaslighted Lilly and she was placed in a mental institution. Colin soon learned that Cane was alive and working with Genevieve; Caleb was the one Blake had killed. During an argument with Genevieve, Colin fell off the balcony and was injured Colin managed to win Jill back and they went up against Genevieve and Jack Abbott. Genevieve locked Colin and Gloria Abbott Bardwell in the wine cellar of her mansion. Cane and Jill rescued Colin and Gloria, and Colin learned Genevieve had drained his bank accounts. Colin vowed revenge and rigged Genevieve's mansion to explode. After Jill learned what Colin had done, she set him up to be arrested and deported back to Australia. Colin later got out of prison by blackmailing Genevieve. Return to Genoa City In early 2014, Colin returned to Genoa City with Jill, much to everyone's charging. Though Jill claims to be in love with Colin, it is later revealed that their marriage is more of an arrangement. At the Delia's foundation, Colin's associate Richard Wolmack tried to steal all the valuables. Colin ended up killing Wolmack during a struggle, and their connection was never revealed. Colin continued to try and help Jill solve the mystery of Katherine's music box, and he tried to woo her. Colin also managed to somewhat repair his relationship with Cane. During an argument, Jill knocked Katherine's treasured necklace off the fan and realized that was the treasure. Colin owed some money to other mobsters, and tried to steal the necklace as compensation. He eventually admitted it to Jill, who had a forgery created for Colin to give to the mobsters, but they soon realized it was fake. Colin wanted Cane to return to business instead of running the Athletic Club with his wife. Cane stated he enjoys having more time with Lily and the kids. Colin met up with Cane's long time acquaintance and business associate, Joe Clark. Colin took an interest in Joe which made Cane envious. Joe encouraged Cane to take up the job again which Cane considered. Colin witnessed Lily's brother, Devon Hamilton, and Neil's wife, Hilary Curtis, having an affair. Colin hinted towards Hilary that he knows something. Saying he wants to look out for Neil, and that Devon's a good son to Neil. Colin went to Devon and told him he wants to look out for Neil. He blackmailed Devon for two million dollars to keep their relationship a secret. Neil, Lily, Cane, Jill Colin, Devon, and Hilary all went to Chicago for business, and Neil watched Devon and Hilary, secretly annoyed. Neil went to grab a bottle of alcohol and them read the label on the bottle, revealing to everyone that he can see. In front of everyone, Neil exposed Devon and Hilary's affair. He also revealed that Cane and Colin knew about the affair, and Jill realized Colin was blackmailing Devon. Neil sits downs with a metal briefcase. Colin asks what is in the briefcase and tries to imply Neil brought a bomb on the plane. Neil says that their whole lives are in the case. As an increasingly worried Devon lunges for the case, the plane hits some turbulence, and everyone sits back down. The plane crashed, leaving everyone injured and disoriented. Lily was missing, so Cane went to find her; and Hilary was trapped under debris. They got a fire going while Neil and Devon worked to free Hilary. Colin found Neil's briefcase, and opened it. In it were divorce papers and photos of Neil's family. Neil said that they can burn all the photos, except the ones of him and Lily. Cane returns with Lily in his arms, but she is still mad at those that lied to her. Devon eventually decides to go for help. Colin gives him a map he found for Devon to use. Devon asks Lily to take care of Hilary, and tells Neil that he is going to spend the rest of his life making this up to him. Neil takes the map and leaves to get help himself. After being rescued and returned to Genoa City, Lily threw Cane out of the house. Colin followed and let his son vent his frustrations towards him. Jill gives Colin a call, and tells him that Lily has agreed to let Cane come home. Colin says they should wait until Cane cools down first. Neil payed Colin to set Devon up with a stripper and make it look like they slept together. When Colin learned Hilary went missing on her honeymoon to Devon, hw questioned whether or not Neil had taken his revenge too far. Colin remained out of town with Jill for awhile. I'll came back to head up Brash N Sassy as part of a plan to get Billy and Victoria back together. Colin showed up in town a couple of months later. Colin could tell Jill was hiding something from him, but she didn't want to tell him, knowing he could use it as blackmail. Colin walked in while Jill and Billy were in an argument, and Jill was hospitalized for what they thought was a heart attack, but turned out to be acid reflux. Jill finally told Colin what she was hiding: That Billy had an affair with Phyllis. Colin went right to Jack with the information and offered to tell him for a price. Jack soon found out something was going on with Billy and Phyllis, and attempted to bribe Colin. Colin decided to put his relationship with Jill first, and said he made up a story to try and con Jack. Crimes Committed *Various illegal activities because he occupied himself as a mob boss . *Arrested for tax evasion . *Sent Blake Joseph to Genoa City to blackmail his son, Cane Ashby (2010) *Plotted with Cane (who was posing as his twin Caleb Atkinson) to gaslight Lily Ashby and kidnap Charlie and Mattie Ashby (2011) *Money laundering (2011) *Drug trafficking (2011) *Murder and attempted murder went to prison in Australia (2011) *Blew up Genevieve Atkinson house in an attempt to kill her (2011) *Aided in a diamond heist in the Delia project benefit (2014) *Held Jill Abbott Fenmore against her will (2014) *Attempted to steal Jill's necklace (2014) *Stole Jill's necklace and replaced it with a fake one (2014) *Aided and a abetted JIll in committing 18 million dollar insurance fraud (2014) *Blackmailed Devon Hamilton (November 2014) *Blackmailed Devon into giving him money (2015) *Revealed to behind the Bonaventure scandal (2015) *Drugged Devon Hamilton's champagne and recorded him having an affair with India a hooker before his wedding to Hilary Curtis and sent it to Neil Winters (July 2015). *Blackmailed Devon over his tryst with India a hooker into giving him money (August 2015). Maladies and Injuries *Fell off a balcony (2011) *Imprisoned by Genevieve Atkinson (2011) *Injured in a plane crash (2015) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Atkinson family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2010s Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:2010 arrivals Category:2017 departures Category:2010s characters